


Calm down

by veryvery



Series: Amira/Mohammed - one shots [7]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Muslim Character, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryvery/pseuds/veryvery
Summary: Just a little conversation between Amira and Mohammed.





	Calm down

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Enjoy part 7 of my little oneshot series!

Wednesday night

**Did you hear about this new ice cream place in Mitte? (18:15)**

**I thought we could check it out sometime. 😀 (18:31)**

**Are you okay??? 😨 (20:13)**

_(20:27) Yes, no, I don’t know. 😵_

**What’s wrong?**

_Remember when I told you about this really important final exam I have to prepare for?_

**Of course.**

_Well, it’s tomorrow and I tried to study all day. That’s why I shut my phone off. But I feel like I just can’t get it inside my head. 😫_

**I could come over and help you study.**

_You really don’t have to do that._

**I’m a good tutor, ask Matteo.**

_Didn’t he have to retake his exam?_

**Not his Bio exam though. I can’t help it if he fails Spanish.**

**Should I really not come over? 😟**

_No. It’s alright. I’m taking a break right now._

**Well, whatever you do don’t take study tips from Matteo. He used to think smoking was the best way to prepare for his Abi.**

_Don’t worry, he’s not home. I think so at least. I haven’t left my room in hours._

****

**_You need fresh air and water and brain food!_**

_*sends picture of a bowl of cereal next to an open window*_

_Are you happy now? I didn’t have time to go shopping._

**_Meh. Better than nothing. 😕_**

_I better go back to studying now or I’ll actually fail this exam. 😓_

\-----

_(22:46) Amira, I’m freaking out!_

_(22:47) There is this whole chapter that I didn’t even know we should prepare. 😱_

_(22:51) Why am I even doing this?_

***calling Mo***

**“Hi.”**

_“Hi.”_

**“You have to get it together, Mo.”**

_“You called me to tell me that?”_

**“I called you because you were freaking out and you don’t have any reason to.”**

_“I don’t know...”_

**“But you do! You know all of that stuff! It doesn’t help to stay up all night trying to cram everything into your brain. Believe me, I know what I’m talking about.”**

_“Just one more chapter, Amira.”_

**“Listen, you close your books now and put them away and then you relax and think of something else, okay?”**

_“Okay, okay. Wait a minute.”_

_..._

_“Done. Now what?.”_

**“Now you relax and go to sleep.”**

_“I can’t. I have all of these words and definitions swarming my brain.”_

**“You didn’t even try.”**

_“Distract me. Tell me a story. Like the one with the zebras.”_

**“You want to hear about one of the worst things that ever happened to me?”**

_“No, no, no. Tell me about one of the best things that ever happened to you.”_

**“Okay, so...me and my friends went to this cabin during the holidays and on the way there we all sang in the car and then we hung out and talked and played games all day. On New Years Eve, we all had raclette together and we did Bleigießen and we all got really ridiculous shapes and forms.”**

_“What did you get?”_

**“The others said it looked like a heart but I think it looked like an apple. Anyway, we had so much fun that night and we even lit a tangerine on fire.”**

_“Do I wanna know how?”_

**“No, you really don’t. Before midnight, we all went outside and Mia and Kiki made a little speech and we all counted down to the new year. But it Alex kinda ruined it all by breaking up with Kiki...anyway, so basically my friends are one of the best things that ever happened to me.”**

_“They’re really great.”_

**“You don’t even know them that well.”**

_“They were really nice at the party. Everyone talked about how wonderful you are and I was like ‘I know, Amira is the best.’”_

**“That’s what you said?”**

_“Yes, of course.”_

**“Well, I’ll keep it in mind, just so I can remind you the next time you challenge me to a game.”**

_“I’d do it right now, if we weren’t on the phone.”_

**“Good because it’s too late and I can barely keep my eyes open.”**

_“Sorry, I really didn’t mean to keep you up so late.”_

**“It’s alright, at least I took your mind off...things that might be happening tomorrow.”**

_“The thing which shall not be named. If we don’t talk about it, it’s not happening. That’s how denial works, right?”_

**“I think we’re pretty good at not talking about...things.”**

_“Okay, I think now I can go to sleep without thinking about it. Thank you for helping me.”_

**“No big deal. Just so you know, you owe me ice cream now.”**

_“If I only knew that you were so obsessed with ice cream, I wouldn’t have suggested getting it the first time.”_

**“You live and learn.”**

_“Okay but for real, I’ll go to sleep now.”_

**“Goodnight, Mo. Good luck tomorrow.”**

_“Goodnight, Amira.”_

_“Strawberry and mango?”_

**“Goodnight, Mo!”**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
